Katsu Kuroba
Katsu Kuroba is the Crown Prince of the Changeling Kingdom. He is the eldest son of the Changeling King Arthur and the Changeling Queen Violeta, the older brother of Karin, Aiko, and Hinata Kuroba, and the legitimate younger half brother of Ran Kuroba. Appearance Katsu has a strong resemblance of his father Arthur. He is very handsome with short chin length green hair and beautiful sharp golden brown eyes. He is tall with a well built and slender body with pretty pale skin. Personality As the Crown Prince of the Changelings, Katsu is very devoted to his duties and responsibilities to his people. Unlike his father, Katsu is much kinder and gentler towards women. He is selfless, kindhearted, and sweet. Katsu is extremely intelligent with a high H.Q. He seems to have a soft side towards his siblings, including his illegitimate older half sister Ran. However, Katsu greatly fears his parents very much. His fear of his parents is strong enough to do their bidding and submitting to their will. History Born to the Changeling King Arthur and his wife Queen Violeta as their first child together. He became the heir to the Changeling Throne after his mother gave birth to him in older to keep his older illegitimate half sister Ran Kuroba from becoming Queen and to keep his father's affection only towards his mother. Growing up, he had a close and strong bond with his sister who was being abused by their father and his mother. Katsu would eventually be an older brother to his younger legitimate siblings who he would be protective of. Relationships Arthur Katsu seems to hate his father very much because of the abuse that he and his siblings often had from the latter. However, he also greatly afraid of him because of the latter being very powerful and strong. Violeta Katsu greatly resents his mother because of knowing that she only wanted him and his younger legitimate brother and sisters to keep their half sister from having any chance at becoming the ruler of Changeling race. Unfortunately, Katsu is deeply terrified of her. Ran Kuroba Katsu seems to get along with his older sister despite her being an illegitimate child of another mother. According to Katsu, nether of them seemed to had a happy childhood. Karin Kuroba Katsu seems to be protective of his younger sister very much. Aiko Kuroba Katsu cares about his second younger sister just as much as he does for his first younger sister but he can get annoyed by her sometimes. Hinata Kuroba Katsu tries to keep his younger brother safe from their parents' abusive treatment. This shows that Katsu deeply loves Hinata very much. Abilities As a changeling, Katsu has inhuman strength, sight, smell, and hearing. Like all changelings, he can change his appearance to whoever he wants to look like. Trivia * Katsu's name means "Victory". * He's a year younger than his illegitimate older half sister Ran. * He is the Crown Prince of the Changeling Kingdom. Category:Kuroba Family Category:Changelings Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Rich Characters Category:Princes Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Royalties Category:Siblings Category:Supportive Characters Category:Alive Category:Brothers Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Students Category:Combat Able Characters